Copolymer compositions used for such purposes as binders or coatings, e.g., carpet backing and adhesives, are often made using monomers derived from oil based sources, i.e., fossil fuels. An example of such a copolymer composition using monomers derived from an oil based source includes currently available styrene-butadiene copolymers. However, the movement toward environmental sustainability has provided an impetus for the development of copolymers utilizing as much raw material fitting within a sustainable framework as possible. For example, the LEED Green Building Rating System™ requires that materials incorporate 5% of rapidly renewable materials. Providing binders or coatings that can be utilized in building materials to help meet the requirements of the LEED Green Building Rating System™ would be beneficial to the environment. However, it is also important that the binders or coatings maintain the properties that make them beneficial for their particular use.